pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Lucas Gottesman
Lucas Gottesman- przyjaciel Hanny Marin i były współlokator Caleba. Podkochiwał się w Hannie, ale nie łączyła ich, aż tak bliska znajomość. Należy do A-Teamu. Alison drwiła z niego, nazywając "hermie", czyli hermafrodyta, osoba, która posiada cechy obojga płci. Interesuje się fotografią, jest dobry w informatyce, zna się na komputerach. Miał dużo sekretów. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= Lucas podkochiwał się w Hannie w czasie kiedy chodziła z Sean'em Ackardem. Hanna zaprzyjaźniła się z nim w czasie spotkania "Prawdziwa miłość czeka". Razem tańczyli na przyjęciu oraz głosował i fotografował ją gdy została Królową Balu. Lucas pokazuje swoje uczucia jej gdy ta leżała ze złamaną nogą w szpitalu po wypadku samochodowym. Gdy Hanna spała w szpitalu, Lucas wkradł się do niej i pocałował w czoło myśląc, że ona śpi. Gdy Hanna chce z nim o tym porozmawiać, on mówi jej, że zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż Sean. Lucas jest wciąż na nią zły za to, że ona go odtrąca, gdy wyszła ze szpitala. Przyznaje jej się, że to on rozwalił pomnik Ali. Mówi jej także, że jest taka sama jak Alison. Careful What U Wish 4 Hanna jest zmuszana przez A, aby tańczyć z Lucasem na balu. Prowadzi to do tego, że Sean z nią zrywa. For Whom the Bell Tolls Lucas jest wciąż zły na Hannę. Odkrywa, że Mona nie dała Caleb'owi listu od Hanny. Mona kusi go ofertą aby z "Hermi" przekształcił się w "chłopaka Hanny" jeśli dotrzyma to w tajemnicy. Chłopak jej odmawia bo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Hanna nigdy nie spojrzy na niego inaczej niż jako przyjaciela. Wydaje się, że zaakceptował fakt, że Hanna jest zakochana w Calebie i nawet namawia go aby wrócił do Rosewood. |-|Sezon 2= It's Alive Kiedy Lucas i Caleb przybywają do Rosewood, Lucas ostrzega go aby znowu nie skrzywdził Hanny. Rodzina Gottesman zgadza się aby na razie Caleb nocował w pokoju Lucasa. Blind Dates Gdy Hanna nie może zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół, postanawia pomóc Lucasowi z rocznikiem. Początkowo chłopak zastanawia się czemu ona jest dla niego miła, ale Hanna zapewnia go, że ludzie się zmieniają. Hanna poznaje ładną dziewczynę- Danielle, która jest zakochana w Lucasie i postawia się wybrać z nim na randkę. Wraz ze zbliżającym się spotkanie, on jest coraz bardziej zestresowany, więc pyta Hannę czy ona i Caleb mogą się z nimi wybrać na podwójną randkę. Danielle uważa, że Hanna jest zainteresowana Lucasem. Aby przekonać ją, że między nimi nic nie ma postanawia wybrać się z Calebem na randkę. Prowadzi to do tego, że Danielle łapie Lucasa za rękę. I Must Confess Lucas w tym odcinku jest pokazany tylko podczas wykładów Dr. Sullivan na temat cyber przemocy. The First Secret W retrospekcji, Mona jest obrażana przez Alison i Kłamczuchy gdy bezskutecznie próbuje usiąść z nimi przy jednym stoliku. Odrzucona Mona przechodzi koło stolika gdzie siedzi Lucas. Później Alison ze swoją świtą idzie korytarzem, gdzie wpada na nią Lucas i nie chcący wylewa na nią sok. Zdenerwowana Ali odrzuca jego przeprosiny i wyzywa go publicznie od "Hermi" nawiązując do tego, że jest hermafrodytą. Gdy dziewczyna odchodzi Lucas warczy, że jeszcze będzie przechodzić to co on i spogląda porozumiewawczo na Monę. Na imprezie Haloween u Noela Alison dowiaduje się, że nie tylko Noel zaatakował ją w nawiedzonym domu. Był też drugi facet ubrany w taki sam kostium, którym później okazuje się być Lucas. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Lucas pomaga Hannie kasując jej zdjęcia z prac społecznych. A Hot Piece of A Lucas robi się coraz dziwniejszy. Gdy Emily i Spencer pracują w ramach prac społecznych na infolinii kryzysowej, dzwoni telefon. Kobieta podejmuje z nim rozmowę i mówi aby słuchały. Człowiek podaje się za wspólnika "A". Zarówno Emily jak i Spencer uważają, że był to głos Lucasa. Podczas Niespodzianki urodzinowej dla Caleba, Emily dzwoni na infolinie kryzysową i rozmawia z Lucasem. Chłopak jednak myśli, że rozmawia z tą samą kobietą. W czasie imprezy, Emily mówi mu żeby nie robił niczego czego będzie żałował. Chłopak domyśla się wtedy, że tak naprawdę rozmawiał z Emily. Lucas bierze łódkę i razem z Hanną idą na molo pod pretekstem zapalenia fajerwerków. Lucas nagle zatrzymuje łódkę na środku rzeki. Hanna zaczyna się bać. Gdy Lucas zaczyna wyrzucać fajerwerki za burtę, Hanna uderza go wiosłem. Hanna płynie z powrotem do brzegu, lecz Lucas się nie pokazuje. Pod koniec widać jak "A" wyciąga but Lucasa. Let the Water Hold Me Down Później okazuje się, że jest cały i zdrowy. Ale zatrzymał się poza Rosewood. Idzie jednak do domu Hanny i mówi jej dlaczego tak postąpił. Lucas przegrał pieniądze jego i Caleba i był przerażony, że on i Hanna mu tego nie wybaczą. Caleb mówi mu, że znajdzie sposób aby to odpracował, a Hanna czuje się zdradzona. UnmAsked Lucas jest widziany na kostiumowej maskaradzie, gdy rozmawia z Jenną i Czarnym Łabędziem. |-|Sezon 3= It Happened 'That Night' Dziewczyny, w drodze powrotnej do domu Spencer z grobu Alison, widzą jak Lucas odjeżdża gdzieś w środku nocy. Kłamczuchy zauważyły też go gdy gdy rozmawiał z chudą brunetką, która przypominała Czarnego Łabędzia. Kingdom of the Blind Hanna spotyka Lucasa wchodząc do pokoju Mony. Lucas mówi jej, że przyszedł odwiedzić Monę aby zobaczyć czy jest naprawdę psychiczna czy nie. Następnie sugeruje, że może tak naprawdę udawać dlatego, że bycie w psychiatryku jest lepsze niż bycie w więzieniu. That Girl is Poison Aria wsiada do samochodu i widzi jak Lucas dobija się do drzwi sklepu. Zaczyna krzyczeć: "Proszę! Daj mi z powrotem moje rzeczy!". Następnego dnia, Aria znajduje jego sprzęt wewnątrz studio. Wyciąga z tego trochę filmów i liści. Wpada na Lucasa, który mówi, że musi się dostać do środka. Początkowo nie pozwala jej przejść, ale Ezra go od niej odciąga. Aria znajduje w jego torbie na aparat, trzy tabletki. This Is A Dark Ride Gdy Hanna spaceruje w Brew w Hallowen'owym pociągu, Lucas robi jej zdjęcie i mówi, że jest piękna. Później jest widziany podczas rozmowy z Jason'em DiLaurentis'em przed wejściem do pociągu. Spencer i Jason rozmawiają i Jason usprawiedliwia się i śledzi Lucasa. She's Better Now Lucas, w czarnym kapturze jeździ w nocy po mieście na deskorolce. gdy samochód próbuje go uderzyć. Okazuje się, że to Toby jako "A". Chłopak skręcił sobie kostkę po tym jak skoczył na chodnik. To on mówi Hannie, że Mona wyszła z Radley. Mona-Mania Zamaskowana postać jest widziana jak ukrywa się w biurze Harolda Crane'a ale szybko uciekła. Hanna zauważa jego buty, a następnie konfrontuje to z nim i oskarża o bycie tą postacią. Lucas mówi jej o pamiętnikach Ali oraz o tym, że Mona szantażowała go od balu maskowego przez to, że sprzedawał odpowiedzi do testów. Po zaistniałej sytuacji Lucas postanawia opuścić szkołę i uczyć się w domu. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Lucas widzi Shana Fring czytając komiks, który lubi. Zaczynają o nim rozmawiać. Podczas gdy Lucas przegląda coś w telefonie, ktoś w stroju zombie podchodzi do niego i szepcze coś. Następnego dnia gdy chłopak chce wejść do szatni ta sama osoba daje mu kawałek papieru, a Lucas w zamian podaje mu kopertę. |-|Sezon 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Choć Lucas nie pojawia się w tym odcinku jest wspomniany przez Monę. Okazuje się, że to on masował Emily w odcinku Touched by an 'A'-ngel. Nie wiemy jednak czy chłopak robił to z własnej woli czy był szantażowany. |-|Sezon 5= EscApe From New York Lucas powraca po raz pierwszy od trzeciego sezonu w tym odcinku i widzimy go w Brew razem z Moną. Lucas patrzy z okna zaklejonego gazetami, gdy Mona mówi mu, że Kłamczuchy są w Nowym Yorku, a nie w Filadelfii. Mona zaczyna zbierać osoby do swojej armii przeciwko Alison i jej członkiem jest właśnie Lucas. Thrown From The Ride Miss Me x100 Taking This One to the Grave How the 'A' Stole Christmas Lucas jest częścią szkolnego chóru, którzy śpiewają kolędy. Do tego samego klubu należą też Emily, Paige, Sydney i Jenna. Lucas jest przebrany za Świętego Mikołaja na Zimowym Balu. Spencer podchodzi do niego aby mieć z nim zdjęcie i mówi mu, że on chyba wie co chce dostać na gwiazdkę. Lucas z kolei mówi jej, że nie ważne co chce od spróbuje jej w tym pomóc. Uśmiechają się do fotografa i robią sobie zdjęcie. Kłamczucha mówi mu, że po balu jedzie razem z Hanną do domu Alison, a Lucas zapewnia, że będzie tutaj. Gdy Spencer chce wstać z kolan Lucasa on kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu i mówi, że była "wyjątkowo grzeczna w tym roku i , Mikołaj nie zawiedzie" na co ona chichocze. Spencer nagle zamienia się w poważną i mówi, że Paige wspominała o armii Alison i, że powinien być pomocny dzisiaj i nie może nikomu ufać. Lucas mówi do następcy Alison dwukrotnie. Pierwszy gdy zachęca aby zrobiła sobie z nim zdjęcie, a później życzy jej Wesołych Świąt. Lucas i Paige wychodzą z za roku i zatrzymują Alison i kogoś ubranego w biały płaszcz i kaptur, opuszczających Zimowy Bal, a Emily i Aria śledzą ich oraz idą w ich kierunku. Zszokowani Lucas i Paige chcą zobaczyć kto to, zanim ta osoba odwraca się w stronę w stronę dwóch Kłamczuch. Ujawnia, że ma na sobie maskę Alison. Alison i osoba w płaszczu zdejmują maski i okazuje się, że to Cindy i Mindy. |-|Sezon 6= Last Dance Jest wymieniany przez dziewczyny do bycia z Jenną na balu, gdy widzą fotografię dwóch osób na telefonach. The Gloves Are On Pięć lat później, widzimy Lucasa jak gra na aplikacji deweloper i wraca do Rosewood. Wpada tam na Hannę. Później prosi go aby załatwił jej alibi, gdy policja zacznie zadawać pytania. Lucas ofiaruje jej swoje mieszkanie, gdy on musi być z dala od domu. Występowanie (31/160) Ciekawostki *Często pali papiery, dokumenty w koszu, tak samo jak robi to A. *Jego pasją jest fotografia. *Był w A-Teamie. *Gdy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu jest mało męskim chłopakiem, który nadal bawi się zabawkami - zabawne, tak jak A! *Odwiedzał Monę w Radley, więc prawdopodobnie wiedział, że CeCe także do niej przychodzi. *W 7 sezonie Lucas proponuje Hannie współpracę w biznesie. Twierdzi, że jest do tego stworzona! *Jeździ Jaguarem. *Znał Charlesa od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Napisali nawet razem komiks! Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Obiekty westchnień Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Mony Vanderwaal Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Pretty Dirty Secrets Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:A do Z